1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a navigation system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of correcting a moving direction of a pedestrian.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pedestrian navigation system is a system for estimating a location of a pedestrian by using a terrestrial magnetism sensor and an acceleration sensor that collects information of a moving direction and paces of the pedestrian.
The terrestrial magnetism sensor measures the intensity of the Earth's magnetic field to detect a direction angle. In other words, the direction angle detected by the terrestrial magnetism sensor enables estimation of a moving direction of a pedestrian. The terrestrial magnetism sensor may include a fluxgate sensor, a magnetic sensor, etc.
However, a moving direction angle of a pedestrian detected by a terrestrial magnetism sensor cannot be accurately measured due to the influences of other magnetic fields around the sensor, an attachment error of the terrestrial magnetism sensor, and a direction angle error due to the deflection difference between the magnetic north and the true north. In this case, the attachment error of the terrestrial sensor may occur when there is a mismatch between an axis of the terrestrial magnetism sensor and an axis of a body of the pedestrian. Additionally, an azimuth error caused by other magnetic fields around the terrestrial magnetism sensor may occur when the Earth's magnetic field is affected by magnetic fields generated by electric wires or communication wires. Consequently, a moving location of the pedestrian cannot be estimated accurately.